


There For You

by Seblainer



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ellie tells Jimmy that she’ll always be there for him. Takes place any time after Jimmy gets shot and put in a wheelchair.





	There For You

Fandom: Degrassi  
Title: There For You  
Characters: Jimmy Brooks and Ellie Nash  
Pairing: Jimmy/Ellie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Ellie tells Jimmy that she’ll always be there for him. Takes place any time after Jimmy gets shot and put in a wheelchair.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Degrassi or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 178 without title and ending.

*There For You*

He’d been feeling down since getting shot. Jimmy was worried about trying to be in a relationship since he couldn’t feel anything below the waist.

He’d been spending lots of time with Ellie, bonding over drawing. He was starting to feel something for her that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Part of him wanted to tell Ellie his feelings, but he knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea to do so.

Jimmy looked up and was surprised when Ellie let herself into his house. “Ellie? What are you doing here?

Ellie removed her key from the lock. "We need to talk,” she said and moved to the couch with Jimmy following in his wheelchair.

“What’s on your mind?” Jimmy asked, as they got comfortable on the couch after he’d turned the basketball game off.

“I wanna be there for you for the rest of our lives. We can work past your injury. I’ve been doing research,” Ellie told him.

Jimmy nodded as he thought about it. After a moment, he moved to take Ellie’s hands in his. “I love you, Ellie.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
